A New Dimension
by Foehammer123
Summary: What if Percy and Thalia discover a new dimension in which everything are made solely on blocks. They decided to bring Artemis.They meet some new friends. Make some enemies. Will they survive in this new dimension? Well read and find out. Review if you want. PercyXArtemis
1. Prologue

A New Dimension Prologue

3rd Person POV

"Damn it Percy! Where are you leading me?" Thalia yelled as Percy pulled her through the woods of the Everglades. "Just trust me this thing is awesome!" he replied. They stopped at a clearing where a black oval was swirling in the middle. "What the hell is that?" Thalia yelled. "Honestly, I have no idea." Percy replied walking towards it. "Wait wha…PERCY!" Thalia yelled as Percy disappeared through the oval. She just stood there partially sad and scared.

Thalia's POV

_Damn it! Why did I let him go through? _I thought as I sat down facing away from the portal. "Hey. You have to see this." I heard a voice come from behind me making me jump in fear. "God damn it Percy! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" I yelled at him after my heart calmed down and looked behind me. "You have got to see this Thals." Percy said with awe in his eyes. I grumbled ok and stepped through the oval. What awaited me on the other side surprised me. What I saw through the portal changed my life forever.

**Author: Cliffhanger here. Now onto the little disclaimer. I do not own PJO, Yogscast, Minecraft, or anything that belongs to Rick Riordan, but I do own the scenery that will be described, and the two OCs coming soon. (Yes I know kinda short but i'm pressed for time and this is just a prologue. Other chapters will be longer)  
**


	2. A Blocky Feeling

A Blocky Feeling

Thalia's POV

"What the fuck did you find Percy?" I asked while I noticed everything was cube shaped. I saw a pond and decided to drink since I was thirsty. When knelt down to take a drink, I noticed my reflection in the pond. _**What the hell happened to me?**_, I thought when I noticed my entire body was made of rectangles and squares. "Percy, I'm all rectangular. How about yo…" I saw him and nearly died laughing by the way his face looked when he saw his blocky figure. "NOOOOOOO! I'M ALL BLOCKY!" he yelled and it just made me laugh even harder. "Ok, calm down seaweed brain. Everything here is blocky." I managed to say between gasps of air. He looked at me with a face that said he had an idea. "What if I bring Artemis here? She would love this place!" he said with a grin on face. I just started laughing more. "You do that. I'll see if I can find some wood to start a house with." I said after calming down. Percy said he would be back in about one hour. _**Now to find some wood,**_ I thought after Percy went through the portal to get Artemis.

Percy's POV

_**Ah it feels to have my regular body back. **_I got to the Empire State Building roughly twenty minutes after I got back to the Everglades. How did I manage to cross multiple states in twenty minutes? I rode on Arion after I IMed Hazel asking if I can borrow him. That trip took about 35 minutes but it was worth it after feeding Arion some imperial gold he took off towards New York. I thanked Hazel after she dropped me off in front of the Empire State Building. I headed into the lobby and approached the bald security guard reading his book. "I need the key to the 600th floor." I asked him. "No 600th floor kid. Get lost" he said not even looking up from his book. I uncapped riptide and lunged across the desk holding it against his neck. "Take a picture or something because if you tell me there is no 600th floor again I will shove this sword up your fucking ass! Now give me the key!"I yelled at him. He reached into his desk and dropped the key into my open hand. "Thanks for the key." I said in a semi happy voice. I went through to the elevators and inserted the key. I push the Greek Delta button when it appeared and shot upwards towards Olympus. After the doors opened I saw barren streets.

_**Huh they must be asleep if they do sleep,**_ I think as I walked down the deserted streets. After I reached the throne room, I opened the door and noticed that the gods were in the middle of a council meeting. I walked into the center of the room earning curious glances from the gods and goddesses around the room.

I knelt at Zeus's feet. "Rise Hero of Olympus and tell us what you want." Zeus said in a booming voice. "I need to speak to Lady Artemis in private Lord Zeus. It is about a very important matter." I replied. "If it's important why do you tell me?" Zeus said. "Because only Artemis would know the solution." I said with a final tone to my voice. "Fine, we're about to finish this meeting anyways," he grumbled annoyance clear in his voice,"Council dismissed!" As the gods flashed away till only Artemis was left. "What is it you wanted to talk about Perseus," Artemis asked. I groaned at my full name. "Just call me Percy and do you want to see something that will blow your mind?" I said. "Perseus, how do I know this isn't a trick?" Artemis asked suspicion in her voice. "Just trust me." I said. "Fine, let's go Perseus." Artemis said. I groaned again. "I told you to call me Percy!" I said.

*Time Skip of Cake*

We were at the portal when Artemis stopped me. "I sense a demigod on the other side. We must rescue him or her," she said. "It's Thalia. I asked her to come with me because she would like this as much as you." I said. She looked at me with those gorgeous silver eyes that make my heart jump. Wait what? Did I just say she had gorgeous eyes? Ugh! I'll sort these feelings later."Can you make a copy of yourself," I ask her. "Yes, but why," she replied. "They expect you to be in the throne room still. So, you should make a copy of yourself and send it to the throne room to take your place for now."I explained. "Fine, but you better be sure this is worth it," she muttered. "Oh and one last thing any powers or blessing you have will be removed upon entry but it's worth being a regular mortal in this dimension." I said when I noticed I couldn't control water in this new world. "Perseus, cover your eyes my doppelganger will need to reveal her true form to teleport to the palace. I turned away as a blinding light illuminated the clearing around me. When it died down I noticed Artemis in her 18 year old form. I stared at her thinking about my feelings. "Yes Perseus," she asked when she noticed me looking. "Sorry just wondering why you are 18," I ask turning away to hide my blush. "It's to make you more comfortable since I'm losing my age changing power in this new world of yours," she explained. "Ok get ready we're going to jump in on one," I said. "Three," I grabbed her hand. "Two," I gave a reassuring squeeze. "One," We jumped.

Lewis's POV

"Hey, look over there! Simon, Hannah! Look over there! There are people over there," I said. "Bloody hell! Lewis is right, Hannah," Simon said pointing to three people. "I see two females and a male over there," I said looking through the binoculars I had. "Well let's go greet them. Maybe they have some Jaffa Cakes and some beer. I'm parched," Simon said holding his stomach. Well can't take the beer craving out of a dwarf. We started the perilous decent down the mountain.


	3. New Friends

New Friends

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll try to update every day if I can. And thanks The Produca for the advice. Anyways onto the disclaimer then the story! I do not own PJO, Minecraft, Yogscast, but I do own Two OCs and the setting described. Anyways there will be a poll on my profile for what the OCs are. The winners will be known as Jack and James. Now to the story! **

Lewis's POV

I looked at the strangers from the base of the mountain. "Simon hand me some pork. I'm a bit famished. Simon? Simon?" I looked behind me and noticed Hannah looking at a hole in the ground. I went over and looked down the hole. I heard Simon singing.

**(Insert Diggy Diggy Hole Song)**

***After the listening to the entire song***

I was laughing so hard. "SIMON! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE UP HERE!" I yelled down the hole after calming down.

"I'm coming with some iron ore," was the faint response I heard.

"Well hurry the hell up! They're getting ready to move!" I yelled in response. Hannah and I started to play I Spy while we waited for Simon to reach the surface. "I spy with my blocky eye something-"I got interrupted when I saw a green armless figure **(Anyone know how to describe a creeper better?)** run out of the woods and rush towards the strangers. I leaned over the hole and noticed Simon's helmet about 15 blocks below me. "SIMON! Hurry the fuck up! They're about to be attacked by a creeper!" I yelled at him. I waited for about thirty seconds when I felt something poke my face and noticed a sword hilt poking my nose.

"Then hurry and save them," he said 2 blocks below me.

I grabbed the sword and ran as fast as my legs could towards the creeper. I was 15 blocks away when I heard a _twang_ and saw an arrow sail in front of my face. I pulled out an iron knife and threw in the general direction the arrow came from. I took off again this time closing the distance fast. I raised my sword and brought it down on the creeper's head. It hit its mark slicing halfway through the head. The body disappeared and in its place were four glowing orbs and a couple pieces of gunpowder. I absorbed the orbs and placed the gunpowder in my backpack. I looked back at the new arrivals and noticed they were all looking at me with fear and awe. I noticed I was only 14 blocks away. I was about to say hi when I heard that _twang_ and felt something pierce my back. I fell forward onto one knee. I turned my head and saw a skeleton looking at me from the tree line roughly 45 feet away. It was about to let loose another arrow when a sword appeared right above the forehead.

"And don't get the fuck up," I heard Simon yell as the skeletal body disappeared and left behind some orbs and a bone. I saw Hannah and Simon rush towards me.

"Oh my god! Lewis! You're bleeding a lot!" I heard Hannah say off to my right.

"I'm fine just pull the damn arrow out," I grunted through the pain.

"Ok just take a deep breath when I say. Ok," Hannah said

"Fine," I replied as she gently put me on my stomach. I noticed the strangers had moved forward and were now kneeling about 5 blocks from my face. I looked at them and said, "Hello there. Welcome to the world of Minecraftia. I'm Le-"

"Take a deep breath Lewis," Hannah said. She put a piece of wood in front of me. I bit it and took a deep breath. I felt the arrow move slightly as Hannah grabbed it. "Ok this will hurt like hell," she said. She yanked it out very fast and very painfully. My scream of pain was muffled due to the wood in my mouth. I spit out the wood and reached for my backpack. I couldn't reach it because of the way I was laying. I tried to move but the pain stopped me from moving. I saw Simon sit down near me and said, "Easy now. You're still a bit weak from that. Rest for now while we bandage the wound."

"Fine but at least introduce tell me who these people are when I wake up," I say before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Artemis's POV

I watched as the person known as Lewis fell asleep. I was brought out of my thoughts when Hannah said, "Well anyways. Lewis introduced the land. Hi, I'm Hannah. That person sitting by Lewis is a dwarf. His name is Simon."

"Bit tall to be a dwarf," Percy said.

"This world makes everyone equal. Only thing that isn't equal is the weapons and armor you use," Hannah said," So you guys are?"

"I'm Artemis. The one with short spiky hair is Thalia and this is Percy," I said pointing to each of us as I called our names.

"Hi. Anyways we should probably get some wood and get us under a ro-"Hannah said before Simon interrupted her.

"Err, Hannah? We should bandage Lewis's wound. The blood stopped flowing but it'll reopen when he tries to move," Simon said.

"Yeah...Your right. Hey you know how to bandage wounds," Hannah asked looking at me.

"Yeah but do you have bandages," I ask her surveying the wounds.

"Yeah here take these," she replies reaching into her bag and pulling out a white strip of cloth."Wait where are the rest? Simon, do you know where the rest of the bandages go," she asked looking at Simon.

"Err…I don't know," he said looking at the ground.

"Simon, give me your backpack," Hannah said in a chilling voice. He backed away as Hannah started moving forward. "Now Simon! Give me the damn backpack," she said now getting ready to tackle him. He broke out into a full run as Hannah did too. She caught up to him and tackled him. Hannah grabbed the backpack opened it. "Seriously Simon…You were using them as covers? Your damn Jaffa Cakes won't melt inside a cool backpack," she said glaring at Simon. "I'm sorry but those are the last of our food till we get to another town," he replied partially scared of the glare Hannah was using. "There won't be another town! The wall has fallen damn it! We're the last surviving people on this world. The rest are either under 6 feet of sand or they're under Israphel's control. Let's just get back and work as a team. Besides, Lewis needs these bandages," she said her voice breaking when she said Lewis. I watched them head back and had some bandages handed to me. "Ok, Hannah you need to help me. The rest of you help Simon with something," I said looking at Percy and Thalia. They grumbled fine and followed Simon to the woods. "Ok let's get started," I said looking at Hannah. She nodded and we set to work on the wound.

Percy's POV

"Hey Simon, can you tell me the story about Minecraftia," I ask him.

"Well gather around then," he said and sat down on a tree stump. We sat down near him and he started his tale. "Well, it all started with Notch. He created the world and the first people emerged. They were called Steve. Notch blessed them with the knowledge of tools and architecture. But to every blessing there is a curse. Herobrine watched as Notch blessed the Steves and to battle Notch he released monsters from the Nether. Zombies and skeletons were the first to appear. They waged war upon Steves, burning and killing anything in their way. Notch noticed this and decided to curse the zombies and skeletons to a fiery death under the sun. As his armies burned, Herobrine unleashed the ancient creepers and mutated giant spiders. Notch could do nothing as they again waged war. But Herobrine forgot the spiders were passive in the light. As soon as dawn appeared on the horizon the spiders stopped their attack and started to roam the land. The creepers were the only threat to the Steves now. But even they were able to be defeated. A Steve by the name of Erick created the first bow. He mass produced the bows and armed the villagers. A local blacksmith gave them arrows. The creepers were cut down by the arrows the villagers shot. And thus the armies of Herobrine were shattered and scattered. Herobrine retreated into the deepest parts of the Nether. And peace ruled the Steves for many millennia. But peace is never permanent. A dark lord named Israphel rose and with him were the Endermen. These ferocious beasts were passive until looked upon. As Israphel led his army through the village, the Endermen began killing those who looked at them in awe. Israphel gathered the remains of Herobrine's scattered army in a desert," he stopped there, "We'll finish this tale some other time. We need to gather wood and make a house." He got up and grabbed three axes out of his backpack and handed Thalia a shiny iron axe and gave me a stone axe. "Sorry lad only other axe I got left," he said as he walked to the nearest tree and began hacking away at it with his diamond axe. I turned to the nearest tree and started hitting it. _So much work…,_ I thought.

Lewis's POV

5 hours later

I woke up in a bed staring at a wooden ceiling. "I must be dead," I muttered to myself.

"No but you were pretty close," I heard a voice off to my right making me jump out of the bed, "Ouch. That looked like it really hurt," I saw Hannah round the bed and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. I muttered thanks and got a better view of the room. It was well lit with torches. Empty book shelves lined one wall and on the wall behind me was a massive window. I saw the moon rising.

"How long have I been out?" I ask Hannah.

"Roughly five hours," she replies.

I tried to turn around to get a better look at her but a searing pain shot through my back. I fell forward and heard feet running. Instead of feeling the cold hard wood, I felt soft hands holding me. I looked up and noticed Hannah there looking at me with concern clear in her eyes.

"Are you ok, Lewis? Lewis," she asked worry in her voice.

_She really cares about me._ I thought noticing the worry and concern she had. I decided to take a gamble and leaned in and kissed her. I felt her stiffen in shock but after a while she started kissing back. After we broke for air I said, "I'm fine Hannah. Thanks for fixing my back."

She was an unnatural shade of red when she realized what just happened. "Hannah? Hannah? Are you alright," I asked concern and worry now filled my voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can I have some time to think about this," she asked not looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'll see you around then," I said. _God damn it! Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. I should have waited. _I thought watching as the door closed behind Hannah.

Percy's POV

_Ugh. My head hurts._ I thought. I noticed that I was in a furnished room. I tried to sit up but a images appeared in front of me.

***Flashback***

_**I started chopping away at the wood when I felt something hit my head. I was dizzy when I turned to look at the attacker. I was picked up from behind and thrown into a tree. I groaned as I slid down the trunk towards the ground. I yelled help at the top of my lungs as I was lifted into the air. I was thrown into another tree. **__If this keeps up I'm going to die from the concussions, __**I thought as my vision tried to focus on my attackers. I kicked forward as I noticed one figure get too close. My vision cleared and I noticed the one was missing a head. The one I kicked had a big hole where the heart should be. I paled at the thought of what the attackers were. **__They are supposed to burn in the sun! Wait a minute! They're staying in the shade of the trees!__** I yelled help at the top of my lungs again as I kicked the headless zombie down. I heard twigs snap and saw Simon rush into the clearing with his axe swinging on my right. I saw Thalia enter the clearing on my left and head straight towards me. "Do you think you can walk Percy," she asked me. "I don't think so. I was thrown into those trees pretty hard," I replied. "Quickly! We must leave this place before more of them show up," I heard Simon say off to my right. He picked me up and carried me out of the forest. The last thing I remembered before passing out was Artemis's voice calling my name with worry.**_

***Flashback End***

As soon as the images stopped, I felt something on my left hand. I turned my head and saw Artemis there, fast asleep. I smiled and thought _I love you so much._ I tried to remove my hand without waking her up. _Wow. She has an iron grip! _I thought trying to pull my hand from her grip. I sighed and thought the only way to wake her is to wake her. I gently shook her and said, "Wakey Wakey Artemis." Her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful silver eyes.

"Percy," she asked.

"I'm here Artemis," I told her.

She hugged me and looked me in the eyes. They were full of happiness. But they went from happy to angry

"You scared me Percy! I thought you…you," she looked away from me and started to sob.

I grabbed her chin gently and tipped her head so she can look at me. I brushed her auburn hair away from her face and looked her in the eyes. "Hey it's fine. I'm here and that won't change. Ever," I said gently wiped the tears from her cheek tenderly. "Can I tell you something Artemis," I asked her.

"You can," she replied.

"I love you Artemis," I leaned in and kissed her. She stiffened for only a second before she started to kiss back.

"I love you too Percy," she says after we break for air.

I heard a loud _thud_ come from outside. I get up and grab Artemis's hand. "Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt," I said. She nods and says be careful. I get up and walk towards the door. I silently opened it and stepped into the hall outside. I tiptoed down the hall way towards the living room. As I reached the living room, I noticed the front door was slightly opened. I slowly and quietly walked towards it. I opened it and what I saw shocked me.

**Going to leave it on a little cliffy, Anyways Review and thanks for reading.**

**Remember to vote on the poll. It's on my profile. Till next time guys!**


	4. We meet some old friends

**We meet some old friends.**

**Hey guys Foehammer123 here with the newest chapter in the A New Dimension story! I hope you like it. It'll be a real shocker. Since we have a three way tie. We'll have six mobs joining our heroes instead of the two I said. Also some old friends will be joining... Hehehehehehe...Onto the story now folks. **

Percy's POV

I was shocked at what I saw outside the door. The hunters were sprawled around the ground passed out. Among them were some knocked out beings as well. I quietly headed back inside to see Artemis coming down the stairs. "Percy? What is going on outside?" She asked me.

"You might want to come here. I can't describe it." I said exiting the house again with Artemis right behind me.

"What the-? Why are my hunters here." She asked me.

"I honestly have no idea. Help me bring them inside?" I said before going to the nearest huntress and positioned my self to pick her up.

"Yeah let's go." Artemis said before lifting Phoebe onto her shoulders. We worked until we were left with the beings I had seen earlier.

"What are they?" I asked her.

"I have no idea." Artemis replied.

"Maybe we should wake Simon or Lewis? They might know what they are." I suggested.

"I think Lewis is awake. I can hear Simon snoring from here." Artemis said pointing to a window on the second floor which was open and emitting a loud snoring.

"I'll go get hi-" I said before I heard footsteps and saw Hannah walking out of the house with tears in her eyes.

"Hannah? What happened?" Artemis immediately asked.

"L-L-L-Lewis kissed me." She sobbed out. Artemis immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"Why did he do that?" Artemis asked Hannah trying to comfort her.

"He said he loves me." She replied.

"Do you love him back?" Artemis asked in return.

"Yes. I do. I'm just afraid of him breaking my heart." Hannah managed to say before sobbing again.

"I assure you if Lewis breaks your heart. I will see to it he gets what he deserves." Artemis said looking at me after she finished.

_Great if Lewis or I screw up we're dead._ I thought.

"I- Thanks Artemis." Hannah said before removing herself from Artemis's hug.

I remembered the beings behind us and decided to ask Hannah about them, "Hey Hannah. Can you tell me what these are?"

She paled when she saw what I was pointing at. "Yeah. I can tell you what those are." She replied before explaining what they are. Little did they know that they were being watched from above.

_*In a massive Palace in the Aether*_

Notch's POV

"Why did you bring the huntresses to this world. Also, Why did you dump some of the most loyal monsters of yours right in front of their doorstep?" I asked my brother, Herobrine.

"The huntresses would have found their way here sooner or later." He replied, "As for the monsters, The humans will need their help in the war."

"I have the power for one more portal. I fear that unless they defeat the Enderdragon and Israphel, they'll be trapped here forever." I said.

"I'll try to find some more help for them. Meanwhile, I need to address something." Herobrine said causing me to raise my eyebrow.

He noticed and said, "The monsters will roam free tomorrow. I can't hold them back anymore."

"What! You said that we had a whole week before they would return!" I yelled at him.

"They are getting restless! They will break through the portal any day now if they were to wait!" He yelled in reply.

I sighed and said, "I suggest you find that help fast. We're running out of time."

"I have three tracked down already. I still need to find the last two out." Herobrine said, "I need to work on it right away. I'll see you when I found the last one."

*Dusk In Elysium* (Noon In Minecraftia)

Silena's POV

I sat at the table with the others as we ate some ribs and salad. We had barely dug into our food when a bright light blinded us. When it died down a man was standing on top of the table. He had a loose teal shirt with some blue jeans. He had a noticeable stubble and his eyes were pure white. Pure white eyes mean that he was blind.

"Heroes, Your help is needed to free a far away land." He said.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked the man.

"You will know the truth soon, Hero." He replied.

"What land?" Luke asked. I had forgiven him for playing with my emotions.

"The same answer as the other. You will find out." The man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca and I asked at the same time.

"To be a means of transport." He replied.

"Wha-" I managed to say.

"We will leave now." He said before a blinding light engulfed us again. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a cow giving off a MOO!

3rd Person POV

The Olympians were in an emergency meeting. They were discussing the disappearance of five souls from Elysium and the disappearance of Artemis and her hunters. They were also discussing the disappearance of Perseus Jackson.

"HADES! WHERE DID THE SOULS GO?!" Zeus yelled looking at his brother.

"I have no idea! I've been trying to track them down!" Hades replied annoyed.

"Very well. Now onto the disappearance of Artemis and her hunters. I fear that Perseus is also missing." Zeus said.

"What happened to my son?!" Poseidon said standing up.

"We have no idea, brother. Now sit the fuck down!" Zeus said.

"Fine." Poseidon grumbled before taking a seat in his throne again.

"They disappeared five days ago. We haven't found a single trace of them yet." Zeus said.

"Then they are either captured or someone is hiding them." Athena said running the option through their head.

"They couldn't have been captured. We would have found Artemis by then." Zeus said dismissing the first idea.

Poseidon sighed and said, "Okay. Since we're in a time of peace. Let's focus on attention on trying to find them and keeping control of our realms."

"Okay. Council Dismissed."

*At dusk in Minecraftia*

Percy's POV

I sighed as I rummaged through the chest looking for my iron armor. I got frustrated when I reached the bottom and didn't find anything at all. The others were out gather wood and food. I was left in charge of the house and to babysit the unconscious huntresses and beings in the room.

I closed the chest and looked around the room. The huntresses were still out cold. The enderman was wide awake while the rest still slept. Wait what! I froze in fear as I turned my head back to the enderman who was staring at me. There was something odd about this one. His jaw didn't open when I looked at him.

"Hello Human." It said. I blinked in shock. _I thought Hannah said the monsters of this realm can't talk!_ Various thoughts like this one quickly overtook my mind.

"Human! Are you still there?" It yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm still here. How are you talking?" I asked him.

"I am one of the few who are still loyal to Lord Herobrine." He replied from the sound of his voice.

"Ah. Two questions, Do you and the others have a name? The second question is, Who the hell is Herobrine?!" I replied after realizing this was true.

"I am Jack. The others will introduce themselves to you when they awake. As for who Lord Herobrine is, He is the Guardian of Monsters, Ruler of the Nether, Bringer of Night, Bringer of Death, and Brother of Notch. Notch is the ruler of the Aether, Bringer of Life, Bringer of Light, and Guardian of the living." Jack said.

"A-" I managed to say before several hard _thuds_ resonated from outside._  
_

"What the hell?" I said before opening the door and stepping outside into the darkness of the night.

I heard a heavy footstep behind me and saw the enderman right behind me. I just ignored him and continued to walk. I took out a torch and lit it. I held it in front of me and saw some people I thought I would never see again.

"Where the hell am I?" I heard Luke say scratching his head. "What the fuck! Why am I made of blocks?!"

"I have no idea man. I wonder if there is an-" Beckendorf started before he noticed me.

"Percy?" He asked.

"Holy shit it is you guys!" I said before being engulfed in a massive group hug.

"Human. I hear something." Jack said before turning towards the woods. I was confused before I heard it too. I heard a chorus of bones clacking, zombies' moaning, and the hiss of a spider.

"I do not hear my brethren. That is very strange." He said while I pulled my sword out. The diamond gleamed in the moonlight.

"Guys get inside. Jack I want you to stay inside with the others. Protect if I can't hold them off." I told the others.

"Human..." Jack said.

"Just go!" I yelled. I heard the door creak open and saw the others enter the house. I just glanced at the woods as the first monster came at me. It was a spider jockey. I cursed under my breath and narrowly dodged the first arrow. I charged at the jockey and deflected another arrow. I sliced my sword in an arc towards the skeleton's head. I was rewarded with a satisfying crush as the skeleton's crush was torn into pieces. It disappeared leaving some orbs and a couple bones. The spider got even madder. It lunged at me and managed to sink it's pincers into my left calf. I screamed in agony and thrust the sword into it's brain. I kept thrusting the sword until I felt the pincers leave skin. The spider disappeared leaving behind an eye and some string. I saw zombies rush into the clearing next. I knew I was going to be overrun. I charged towards the zombies and sunk my blade into the first throat I got to. I slashed at the nearest one cutting the head clean off. I kept slicing away zombies.

I noticed I was surrounded and started slashing randomly when I felt claws rake my back. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees expecting to die. I didn't however expect what happened next. I saw a flash of iron and the nearest zombie went down with a sword through the heart. I looked up and saw an...armored zombie? I remember carrying one in but I don't know if this was the same one.

"Human. Get up. We'll help you from here." It said before cutting down the nearest zombie. I saw a massive iron beast crash into the nearest group of zombies and trampled them. I knew this was the Iron Golem. I quickly took care of the zombies that were foolish enough to charge me. The rest retreated back into the treeline.

"Human, you took quite a wound from one of those zombies and a probably poisoned from that spider wound on your calf." The zombie said before calling out to the now visible skeleton, "Kate! Get over here! Help me, bring him inside!" The Golem walked towards me. She grabbed my legs and lifted me up. I was starting to feel really tired and began closing my eyes.

"Human! Stay awake! The poison will get you while you slumber!" I heard a feminine voice say. My eyes fluttered open and saw the Golem looking at me with concern in her eyes. I nodded and kept my eyes open. I was carried through the door and put me on the dining table. "Kate, Get the milk. It's the only way to remove the poison." The zombie said.

"I don't know where it is James!" Kate replied looking inside the fridge.

"Try on the top shelf."James said before removing my ruined shirt and turning me on my front. I groaned as the pain in my left leg made a small appearance. "Easy now, Human." James said before being handed a bandage roll. He set to work bandaging my wounds as Kate rummaged around the fridge. As soon as James had finished bandaging my wounds I was turned onto my back again and Kate hovered over me with a bucket of milk.

"Here take this. It'll remove the poison from your veins." Kate said before she tilted my head up so I can drink the milk. As soon as I finished the milk, I felt something closing on my calf. I also felt energized as I felt the closing sensation stop. I tilted my head up and saw that the bite wound on my leg was gone. Kate smiled as she put the bucket on the table and hugged me.

"You are the last hope for our kinds." Kate said waving her hand over the zombie, enderman, a small blue spider, a green gelatinous thing, and one of those gravelly and green looking things that had no arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"You were sent here to defeat Israphel and silence the Enderdragon forever. Weren't you?" Kate asked now confused.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I replied

"You're the leader of the rebellion! You will lead the free peoples and monsters of Minecraftia to freedom!" James said.

I thought about this and said, "I'll do it. I'll lead the rebellion."

They cheered as I told them this.

That was until I heard a bowstring being drawn back. I turned my head and saw...

**I'm evil for leaving you at a cliffhanger. I decided to do that anyways! Lol just kidding. Just wait until the next chapter everybody!**

**Until next time. Foehammer123 Signing Off.**


End file.
